


Till Death Do Us Part

by Rodelalobde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodelalobde/pseuds/Rodelalobde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers his life with his boyfriend Dave.</p><p>(Just a shitty little quicky i decided to do <3 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

John laughs rang out throughout the small room. "And remember that time when we were kids that you got me those flowers and then went home and told your Bro 'I think I am a homosexual' and he flipped and called my dad?" John was having a blast. He had been with Dave for about 6 years now and today was their anniversary. 

John stared out the window. It was a fairly cold day considering the fact that it was the middle of winter. The roads were paved with a thin black sheet of ice. "Don't they know that's dangerous? They should put salt on that." He said with a gentle sigh. Ice. One of John Egberts worse enemies. "Do you remember that time when we were 12 and I broke my arm when i slipped on the ice?" His eyes shone a small childish glint as he thought back. "Those were the days. When the only thing to be sad about was scraped knees and the monsters under out beds." He said in a quiet voice. It was getting late. Rose would be coming to get him soon. 

"Do you remember that one time one our first date when you were trying to be all cool kid and you slipped on that pickle and we had to take you to the hospital?" He laughed loudly and for a second it echoed and he looked down at the other. "Oh Dave." He said softly, running his hand through his hair. "I love you so much. You are and always will be my everything." He whispered in a hushed tone. 

Rose slowly entered the room, knocking on the door. "Hey John it's getting late. I don't want to drive on the ice." Her black painted lips were turned down in a frown as she looked at Dave. ".... We'll see you tomorrow Dave." Rose looked almost as if she was going to cry. 

John was confused. He just watched her as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He heard Sirens and for a minute he was reminded about Dave. He looked down at him once more and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said gently. "Get some rest." And he slowly exited the room. He looked back at the number on the door. 413. He would come here every day if he had too. 

"What happened anyway?" Rose said gently into Johns ear. He heard a ringing but he was sure it was just because his brain was jostled. 

He stared up at her with teary blue eyes. "Black ice is a bitch." He said in a barely audible tone. "I was fucking around and Dave went to hit on the brakes and just flew off to the side.." He said gently and then sat up straight as he got to the elevator. A doctor shoved John out of the way and ran forward to a room. He turned and his eyes widened as he stared at the way the doctor was going. Please don't go into room 413. Please don't turn. "Shit..." He whispered as he looked at Rose. 

Rose couldn't even see through the tears in her eyes. She just stared as the doctors yelled from the room, "We need to get him to surgery stat!" 

And at that John couldn't help but to laugh softly under his breath. He walked over and sat down in a chair as the doctors left the room. John closed his eyes. It was late at night. And He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He sniffled and as he did he inhaled Daves favorite cologne. 

"I love you so much Dave." He said softly and closed his eyes. A doctor walked out, holding Daves coat and sat beside John. 

"Are you the husband?" He said with a straight face. John shook his head. He was just a boyfriend. "We did everything we could sir but Dave just wasn't strong enough to hang on. We are very sorry for your loss." 

As John was handed the coat, he put it on and left. Only once he got in the car was he sobbing and hitting the steering wheel. He put his hands in his pockets to try to calm down when he felt something. Something velvet. He pulled it out and his eyes slowly gazed over the diamond ring, with a card that dave made that read, "Happy 6th John egderp! Will you marry me?" 

John couldn't help but stare in shock at it. He bit down on his lip and the wind gust up loudly, almost shaking the car. He held the ring to his heart and slowly slid it on his finger, a strained voice whispering "I... I do Dave. I do." The wind slowly stopped and before he knew it he was backing out of the space and going to his apartment. About halfway there it started to rain, which then turned into sunshine. Right then he saw the most beautiful rainbow, the most prominent colors the red and blue, and he couldn't help but to smile.


End file.
